Blossompaw's Failure
by WarriorCatStories16
Summary: One day, Blossompaw is your average apprentice, the next she is fighting for her own life. In this book, Blossompaw has to work her way through death, abuse, anger, fear.. But the most of all, betrayal. Read all about how Blossompaw world starts to crumble at her paw-tips, showing you how hard life really can be. Are you brave enough to join Blossompaw in this adventure?


PROLOGUE

A sleek black she-cat made her way to the sleeping Blossompaw, a smirk across her scarred face. She watched as the exposed brown-tabby twitched slightly, her snores becoming louder. The cunning yellow eyes sifted as a noise occurred outside the den.

"Hollydove?" A warm, sweet voice called. "Are you there?"

Hollydove gave a final look at the apprentice before turning directly to the feminine voice.

"In here!" She called, her tail curling around her as she sat.

"Wonderful!" The voice mewed, the familiar golden glow of the deputy came to the den, peeking her head in the den before padding all the way in.

"How may I help you Goldenwing?" Hollydove mewed, her head tilted slightly.

"It's about Blossompaw. As her mentor, Honeyskip, has been in your care of a while."

Hollydove nodded, "She has, yes."

"Foxstar would like to have Blossompaw begin training with Ratclaw. Unless you think Honeyskip can train with her today?"

"I think not." Hollydove mewed.

"Alright," Goldenwing said, standing up. "I'll be on my way then. Take care Hollydove."

"Thank you, you too." Hollydove mewed, watching with slanted eyes as the popular deputy left.

The black she-cat made her way back to Blossompaw.

"If only you knew why your pathetic mentor was here. Too bad she thinks it's true that a rouge attacked her. Only if she knew." Hollydove said coldly, unsheathing her claws.

The black she-cat pressed towards her, her mouth by her ear as she whispered. "You'll find out soon enough dear Blossompaw."

Blossompaw woke up in the medicine cat's den, ever since her mentor was attacked by a rouge a half-a-moon ago, Blossompaw had slept with her every night.

"Good morning Hollydove!" Blossompaw chirped, stretching out her back legs.

Hollydove said nothing but continued to sort her herbs.

"Is Honeyskip doing better?" She asked, her paws twitching excitedly.

"Yes." Hollydove answered, turning around to meet the gaze of Blossompaw.

Even though she had just woke up, Blososmpaw's fur was sleek and polished. Her pale brown fur reflected off the soft sunlight that crept in through the cracks of the den. She watched with her wide pale green eyes as her single white paw twitched with utter excitement.

Hollydove scoffed.

'Pathetic.' She thought, wavering her gaze away from Blossompaw and to the flowers that grew from the den's walls.

"You will train with Duskshadow and Ratclaw today." Hollydove mewed, not making eye-contact with Blossompaw.

"Alright.." Blossompaw said warily, obliviously noticing Hollydove's harsh behavior.

Hollydove didn't care. She despised Blossompaw, every inch of her body was filled with hate, all directed towards Blossompaw.

She hated how her eyes lit up when she smiled, her perfect figure, her one white paw, with her perfect pale green eyes.

She hated all of it.

Hollydove turned her head to Blossompaw, who was rubbing her head against Honeyskip. The two whispered among each other, a delicate smile worn on the old warrior's face.

She could slightly hear the conversation.

"Hollydove said Ratclaw and Duskshadow will be training me, until you get better of course!"

"That's wonderful!" Honeyskip rasped. "They will be wonderful mentors."

"I'm sure. They won't be as good as you though."

Honeyskip purred, "I'm sure they are waiting. Go along now."

"I will, I will." Blossompaw mewed, "Bye Honeyskip! See you later!"

"I'll see you darling." Honeyskip purred as Blossompaw ran out of the den.

Hollydove turned away and began to sort herbs again.

"Hollydove?" The warrior coughed. "Shall I get better soon?"

"You will. The catmint is working, you will be better in less than a moon." She reassured, turning away again.

"Thank you." The golden she-cat purred, "We are lucky to have you as our medicine cat."

Hollydove smirked. You won't be thinking that for long.


End file.
